


【Corey/Stratus】The Day After Next Day

by khsarrge



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 告别前的最后一个生日。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 2





	【Corey/Stratus】The Day After Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然大部分取材(…)于stratus的直播和推特，但是剧情全是我胡编，和两位本人没有任何关系。
> 
> 2020年5月11号视点，corey应该是13 or 14号离开的华盛顿，so取了这么一个标题。
> 
> 现在都7月了，corey也官宣新队伍了，想给自己点一首放下.jpg

“生日快乐。”

Corey从他那堆整理了一半的行李里抬起头来，看着自己最亲密的队友站在面前，恍惚的意识到也许他们应该一起度过他在华盛顿的最后一个生日。Ethan看起来有话要说但又屡次咽了回去，犹豫半天最后猛地往前一步把什么东西塞进他手里。

“这是……？”

“礼物啊。”

\---

被塞到他手里的是一个戴着墨镜的小企鹅，感觉上和送礼的人还有几分相似。Corey隐约记得好像见过Ethan直播的时候戴着这个，挂在他的耳机上。后来链子断了他也就没再修理，就这么搁在一边了。但这个是新的，仔细一看还在企鹅白色的肚皮上用油性笔画了个可爱表情，下面写着to Corey。

确实很有他的风格。

而几个小时前Ethan关掉直播，楞在原地发了好一会儿呆。有的时候不过脑子的话是最诚实的，说出口的瞬间他才意识到，一旦Corey离开这里，他们也许就真的再也见不到与他一起度过最艰难时刻的人了。即使他们都已知道对方做的决定，但真的临近分别的时候还是让他有点不知所措。于是他像自己说的那样，去给Corey买生日礼物，却在街上逛了好久都不知道该选择什么。在他开始漫无目的习惯性走进自己常去的小店却发现了这个熟悉的小企鹅。

小巧，价格合理，不会显得太刻意。还可以和自己的那只凑成一对，像是他擅自许下某种单方面的誓言。非常完美。

他们不会送彼此太贵重的礼物，但一定都是对方喜欢的小玩意儿，公仔，钥匙圈之类的。虽然听上去可能有点奇怪，但他们两个确实都喜欢可爱的小东西，甚至曾经窝在一起看恋爱动画。可能也是因为这个原因，Corey还短暂地幻想了一下Ethan红着脸对他说“我就是礼物”的场景，随即立刻掐灭这种糟糕的幻想，认识到现实中果然是不存在这种剧情的。

即使到了现在他也无法确定Ethan到底是怎么看他的，他们确实是合拍的队友，是支撑彼此度过最难熬的时期的挚友，但又好像不只是这样。毕竟二十当头，集体生活中能接触到的人又有限，同时拥有一个和你各方面都特别契合的搭档兼室友，让人很难不萌生点多余的想法。就像那句日语名言，友情以上，恋人未满。

至少Corey是这么觉得的。

好在这些发散性思维都被压缩在几秒钟里在他脑袋里滚了一圈，还能让他及时回一句多谢。恋人这个说法可能让人有点恶寒，但他确实对这种带着一丝玩笑性质的亲密关系有那么点沉迷。他们有时候会喊对方wife，在赛场麦克风的收录下打趣说他们俩都快要结婚了。有那么几次，Corey也想过如果这是Ethan的真心话那也挺好。某种意味上现在的情形有点像动画里的毕业季，一旦错过彼此就可能再也没有交集，为了不留遗憾少男少女们互相表露心迹，然后走向皆大欢喜的结局。那他们呢？

你接下来有别的安排吗？于是他又接着说，我想和你一起出去走走。

现在？

现在。

\---

说是傍晚，天也黑的差不多了。

都出了门，想着干脆一起吃个晚餐聊聊未来景愿也好。Ethan能吃的东西不多，他平时也就吃些早餐麦圈、曲奇和坚果什么的，素食主义让他处在一种健康和不健康的微妙边界上。特殊时期可供选择的去处又不多，最后他们只好去了快餐店点了些炸薯条和洋葱圈什么的坐下，实在是有点不够浪漫。也许是这样的场景太过自然，即使意识到已经临近分别Corey也实在是没有实感。Ethan正在用手指套着洋葱圈晃悠，让他不由得想起一个星期前他们还坐在练习室里一手拖着披萨另一手各自操刀鼠标和键盘，合作玩随机英雄。连败让整个队伍都低沉了起来，那十几分钟是他沉重压力下的的小小歇息，是他在联赛转变成线下赛以来为数不多能发自真心笑出来的时刻。大概是玩腻了Ethan终于是把断掉的洋葱圈塞进嘴里，问他大概什么时候离开。

“很快。”

Ethan没有再追问很快是具体多快，知道他们可以相处的时间已经所剩无几已经足够。相比平时他今天安静得离奇，让Corey浑身不自在。这像是一种妥协，来代替无法回避的伤感。

他不是没有想过和他最好的搭档一起离开，但又比谁都清楚那对Ethan而言并不是个好选择。和本就以职业选手为目标有着fps基底的他不同，无法和有着长年累月经验的老手们竞争射击游戏中的职位。就像他说的那样，守望先锋像是为他量身打造的游戏，即使离开赛场他也会继续坚持下去，做着天梯主播放轻松真正为了开心而玩。也许有一天他也会失去对这个游戏的热情，但至少不是现在。

“我会想你的。”

Corey郑重地点头。

说到这里话就很难再接下去了。不算小的店面今天却刚好没有任何其他的客人，沉默下只剩了彼此心跳的鼓动。Ethan想伸手去抓薯条塞嘴里来掩盖此刻无言的尴尬，却又正好撞上对面要去拿可乐的只手。

他下意识地把手缩了回去，又愣了一会儿，感觉接触到的部分在隐隐发烫。他们本应该已经对这样碰触习以为常，像是赛场上的碰拳和训练室里的打闹，也许是因为现在他们的独处此场景下被赋予了约会的概念，也就随之生出一丝混沌的暧昧气息。Corey搭在餐盘边缘的手指无意识地敲击着桌面，泄露出了他同样混乱的心情。于是Ethan再次探出手盖在了那些躁动的手指上，指尖顺势沿着缝隙划了进去，与他十指相交，轻轻握住。

“靠近一点。”Ethan说，声音也是轻的。

于是Corey就又往前挪了挪。接下来金色的脑袋与他的距离极速拉近，有什么柔软的东西在他的唇瓣上啄了一下。一瞬间思维的停滞让他半秒后才反应过来，意识到这应该算一个吻。

他莫名的突然想起曾经和Ethan一起突发奇想在午夜去了圣莫尼卡码头，坐了过山车和摩天轮、情人节开玩笑地表白和开玩笑的拒绝、更早些的时候，一起在1月的寒冬跳进泳池，就为了庆祝训练赛的胜利。他们似乎本可以在更早时候就印下这个吻，在共处的时间里创造更多的浪漫故事。可惜时运不济，在这个舞台上属于Corey和Stratus的篇章只能无奈的戛然而止，匆忙收尾。

相对的，他们就真的像动画里完结前的最终回一样，在夜色降临前的快餐店里，用一个吻和带着傻气的约会，讲完了所有该讲的心事。

\---

等到吃完了点的东西，走出店门的时候，暧昧的泡沫好像也就随之消失，他们恢复到往常的状态，一路无言地走回公寓。接着像一直以来的那样洗漱，准备在钻进各自的被窝前再一起看会儿碟片。

虽说屏幕亮着，此刻Corey却也看不太进播放着的内容了，做这件事更像是他们睡前仪式的一部分。显然对Ethan来说也是一样。他的搭档把脑袋靠过来，蓬松的金发扫过他的脖颈。Corey一开始只是觉得有点痒痒的，直到他感觉有什么沾湿了他肩膀上的布料，听到Ethan嘟哝着说这之后他一个人会觉得寂寞的。

这句话害的他也有点想哭了。现在用的放映机还是他们一起买来的，一起相处的时间说长也不算太差，但足以让他们习惯了有对方的陪伴。即使以后他们可以在线上一起打游戏看动画，但没有了确实存在的人在身边，多少还是会有点落寞的。现在靠在他身上传来的温暖体温提醒着他至少在最后应该留下点什么纪念。

“我们能再做一次吗？”于是他说，“刚才在快餐店里做的。”

Ethan愣了一下，然后侧了身子慢慢的靠了过去。温热的吐息漂浮在他们之间，Corey下意识的闭上眼睛，等待温热柔软的触感再一次贴上他的嘴唇，但Ethan最后只是在他的额头上落下一吻。

晚安。他说。

在明天、明天的明天，亦或是明天的明天的明天到来之前。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来预想是搞分手炮，后来想想只要没打就不算分手（划掉）就这样不正面表白也挺好……


End file.
